Cute When You Blush
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Kai can handle anything. He’s calm, cool and sophisticated. That is until he comes into contact with Miguel, who makes him turn into a stuttering and blushing mess. And doesn’t the blonde hair heartthrob know it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cute When You Blush  
Summary: Kai can handle anything. He's calm, cool and sophisticated. That is until he comes into contact with Miguel who makes him turn into a stuttering and blushing mess. And doesn't the blonde hair heartthrob know it?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff. Kai a little OOC.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. This is the result if I did.

Just a fluffy little Valentine's Day fic for you. Happy (early) Valentine's Day!!!

* * *

"We love you, Kai!"

Rolling his eyes skywards at all the screaming fan girls, Kai releases a sigh of pure annoyance. It's that time of year again. February the 14th. A day that strikes fear in most male bladers' heart. A day where they go to extreme lengths to disappear for approximately 24 hours.

Yes, it's Valentine's Day.

To Kai, it's just another day fending off the fan girls. They're annoying, loud and not even remotely interesting. They come in categories. There's the usual fan that wants your autograph and maybe a picture and then they let you go on your way. There's the shy type that hand you a letter or gift and then run away, blushing and giggling madly.

And then there's the worst kind. Deranged, rabid fan girls. The type that would attack you to physically get a piece of you. The type that loudly challenges you to a beybattle, claiming to be either from the Abbey, a remote village in China, a long lost distant relative or is a Beyblade champion somehow.

Those kinds of fan girls Kai absolutely detests.

Looking at the crowds of screaming girls being held back by bulky security guards, Kai can't help but grit his teeth when he spots a girl about 14 years old, wearing red face paint and trying to scowl at him. "Let me guess," he says to her. "Your name is Kia, you have a past in the Abbey and you're here to get revenge for some obscured reason."

The girl looks startled for a moment, momentarily losing her cool. She then narrows her eyes and sneers at him. She opens her mouth to reply, but Kai cuts her off.

"Don't bother with the tough girl, bitchy act," he says as he rolls his eyes skyward again. He turns on his heel, flicking his long silky scarf over his shoulder, letting it fluttering about, dancing almost seductively in an invisible breeze. He begins to coolly walk inside the large hotel where he and a few other Beyblade teams are staying, but pauses half way.

He glances over his shoulder, looking at Kia with a narrow gaze. "And for the record, Balkov Abbey was for boys only."

Leaving her stuttering and red face, Kai casually walks inside to the lobby, meeting up with the Blitzkrieg boys near the front counter. Tala nods his head in acknowledgment as Kai moves to stand beside him.

"They're getting worst every year," Tala mutters, his expression dark as he folds his arms over his chest.

The others nod in agreement. "I heard that Raul actually lost one of his shoes in the chaos," Bryan says, surprisingly unable to smirk due to the sympathy for the circus star. "The poor guy was terrified."

"I can imagine," Spencer comments. "This is his first Valentine's as a blader. He wasn't ready for the life alternating experience."

Eyeing the growing mass of annoyance, Tala scowls and shakes his head in disgust. He turns around to head back to their rooms, hoping to hide out there until it's time to head into the restaurant for the annual BBA Valentine's day dinner and dance. The event is a bit of a bother, but he's eternally grateful that it's for Beyblade teams only. No fans allowed.

"I hate Valentine's Day," Tala mutters.

Kai nods his head, even though he doesn't exactly agree. It's a bit silly to hate a day. If you must hate something, hate the people that ruin the day for you. Valentine's day is just another day. Yes, the fan girls are out in full force and are becoming quite aggressive, but that doesn't faze Kai all that much. He's cool, calm and collected. He can take care of himself and has an acid tongue that would cut anyone down to size. He has absolutely no problem putting people back into their place and does it with an infuriating style of ease. He's the coolest person anyone has ever met.

He can handle anything.

"Oh, hey, Kai!"

Well, almost anything.

Freezing to the spot, Kai feels his heart beat faster in his chest when he turns his gaze towards the source of the voice. Shimmering sapphire eyes, hair of golden silk, skin a gorgeous bronze and a killer smile that would melt the polar caps invades his eyesight. Instantly, Kai feels his stomach give a sudden somersault and he swallows thickly.

With his face burning with a blush hotter than the fires of hell, Kai licks his lips nervously. "Hi," he squeaks uncharacteristically as Miguel smiles at him and walks past, accidentally brushing past his shoulder.

Kai could have sworn his heart stopped beating.

Miguel is the one person, the one thing on this entire planet that makes Kai stutter like a star struck fan. There's something charismatic about Miguel that causes Kai's self control and self dignity to go flying out the window. He immediately loses his cool around the blonde, even if it's just for a second. Miguel's gorgeous, friendly and very, very charming. All the blonde hair Adonis has to do is glance at him with his sparkling sapphire eyes from the other side of the room and Kai would begin to stutter. In some cases, Kai has to fight madly with his self control not to giggle. He hasn't yet. Well, not aloud and definitely not in Miguel's presence. That must count for something.

And Miguel seems to know of the hold he has over him. Whenever there was a gathering of Beyblade teams, Miguel would seek him out, finding him no matter where he hid and begins speaking with him. It was mostly one-sided, of course. All Kai could do in those situations was either nod or shake his head, or give short, squeaky answers to his question. Saying 'Hi' is a struggle and a half.

Drawing in a deep breath to settle his nerves, Kai clears his throat and turns to his Russian teammates, who are all staring at him with an expression of amusement and disbelief. Oh, boy. Here comes the teasing now…

Hurrying past them before any of the taller Russians are able to make a witty remark, Kai rushes to his room he's sharing with Tala and slams the door shut. He leans his back against it, his hand clutching the material of his shirt on his chest.

Gwad, he feels like an idiot.

He pushes away from the door and a moment later, Tala enters, his eyebrow reaching for his hair line. He shuts the door behind him and eyes the enigma with a curious gaze. Kai has his back to him as he begins to busy himself by going through his carry bag, looking as if he's just trying to distract himself.

After a moment, Tala is unable to stop the question from passing his lips. "Ok, what the hell just happened?" he asks, a sense of disbelief in his voice. Kai is the coolest person he knows, and until today he has never seen him lose his cool. He can handle any crisis, any situation. His ability to remain calm with the sudden hoards of fan girls and roving reporters, asking hard press questions is legendary amongst the bladers.

Kai stops what he's doing and sighs heavily before turning around to face his childhood friend, an expression of embarrassment and frustration on his face. "I don't know. I just lose it when I'm around him."

Tala narrows his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. "Has he done anything to you?"

"No!" Kai is quick to answer. "I mean, other than act friendly and charming? No, there's nothing."

Blinking his eyes of ice slowly in thought, a sly canine smile appears on Tala's lips and his expression turns mischievous. "You should ask him to dance with you at the Valentine's Day dance tonight."

Kai's eyes immediately widen, a heavy and extremely hot blush adorning his cheeks. "Are you insane?" he hisses at him. "I can't even say 'Hi' without stuttering or giggling. What do you think will happen when I ask him to dance?"

Tala laughs. "You so have the hots for him, don't you?"

"It's not my fault!" Kai quickly protests. "I mean, if he wasn't so goddamn charming…" he trails off, a far away look in his eyes. He soon snaps out of it when he hears a string of laughter. "Dammit, Tala! Stop laughing at me!"

But Tala ignores him and continues to laugh to himself, finding this whole thing extremely hilarious. Aw, isn't that cute? Kai can handle anything except his first crush.

"Stop laughing!" Kai once again cries at him before he slumps his posture forward in defeat, whining a little. "This isn't funny, it's highly embarrassing."

Still sniggering to himself, Tala snorts and coughs to get his laughing fit under control and turns back to the enigma, the ever dangerous mischievous gaze lingering in his eyes. "I want you to go talk to him."

Kai snaps his head up. "What?!"

Smirking, Tala folds his arms over his chest. "As the captain of this team, I order you to talk to Miguel."

"You can't do that," Kai retorts, standing up straight to fold his own arms over his chest. Hunt Miguel down just to act like a fool in front of him? Yeah, right. He plans to avoid the sexy blonde tonight.

A canine fang appears in Tala's grin. "Oh, yes I can. Either that, or I'll go talk to him."

Kai finds that prospect even more mortifying. "Not a chance in hell!"

"Then it's settled," Tala says as he crosses the room and grabs Kai by the shoulder and forcibly leads him to the door. He opens it and practically throws the much lighter and slender teen through the threshold. "Now, go get him."

Kai turns around just in time to see the door slam in his face. He stars at the wooden piece for a moment, before slumping forward in defeat. This Valentine's Day is really going to suck. He remembers not to hate the day, but the people in it.

And he's really hating Tala right about now.

-------------------------------------

"I'm going to kill Tala for this," Kai mutters as he finds himself unwilling standing in front of the room that is said to contain one gorgeous blonde hair Adonis.

Aka, Miguel, the sexy Spaniard.

Swallowing his nerves, Kai raises a shaky hand to lightly rap the door to Miguel's hotel room. But as he taps the wooden barrier, it opens a little. Blinking, Kai slowly pushes it open and steps inside. "Hello?" he calls out, uncertain.

He blinks again. There doesn't seem to be anyone here. So why is the door unlocked?

As a list of possibly explanations appears in Kai's mind, he is soon torn from his musings when he hears a sound at the other end of the room. He soon realizes where it's coming from. The room isn't empty after all.

Turning around at the sound of the bathroom door opening, Kai blinks his eyes slowly and watches as Miguel walks out wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue, baggy cargo pants with four pockets on the legs, a black belt undone but the fly done half way, revealing the band of his crimson red boxers, and a towel in his hands as he quickly dries his hair.

Kai freezes to the spot, the sight of Miguel half naked before him is absolutely mesmerizing. His beautiful bronze skin is sparkling from the dampness of the water. He watches with intense eyes as a large water droplet trails down Miguel's well tone chest and over his abdomen. His body is amazing. Not overly muscular, yet not an ounce of extra flesh. He truly has the body of a God.

Suddenly, Miguel snaps his head up, as if realizing that there is someone else in the room. He pulls the towel off his head and immediately turns his gaze to the front door. He blinks his eyes slowly in confusion, finding Kai standing in his room, staring at him.

"Kai?"

* * *

X3 This is most likely going to be a twoshot. Hopefully I'll have it all up before Valentine's Day.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: _-Gives Valentine's Day chocolates to; Surrealtraversity, FlyingShadow666, Uzumi, Abyssinian Rose, Nezitsuki, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Blaze Queenie, Ma.anda, Mizuki hikari, Thegoldenlock, Tenshi of Freedom, Winter-Rae, RoxasIsReal13, kuro shinzui, Destiny Kitty, sasuke chica, Elves of the Moon and Kai's-Suzaku-_

Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Kai's staring. He knows he is. But, god dammit, he can't help it! 

Suddenly, Miguel snaps his head up, as if realizing that there is someone else in the room. He pulls the towel off his head and immediately turns his gaze to the front door. He blinks his eyes slowly in confusion, finding Kai standing in his room, staring at him.

"Kai?"

Hearing his name, Kai quickly snaps out of his trance. He soon realizes what he was just doing and promptly blushes a shade or two darker than a over ripe cherry. He makes a little squeaking noise and holds his hands out in front of him. "I'm sorry!" he says and turns around to flee, but the door shut behind him and he ends up crashing into that. He quickly scrambles back and throws it open, disappearing quickly through the threshold and down the hall.

Miguel finds himself blinking with curiosity at Kai's departure, the damp towel hanging limply in his hands. However, a moment later a sly smile appears upon Miguel's lips and he chuckles to himself as he lifts the towel and starts drying his hair again.

"He's adorable," he says to himself as he sets about putting some clothes on.

He remembers the first time Kai started acting flustered in his company. It was Christmas and Tyson decided to have a get together of all the Beyblade teams at his place. While trying to avoid an overly drunk Ray with a piece of mistletoe, Kai literally crashed into him, landing in his arms and up against his chest. And from that moment on, he's being blushing and stuttering cutely ever since.

Kai's a cool character, there's no mistaking that. And seeing him acting all frazzled is an absolute delight.

But as cute as it is seeing Kai all flustered, feeling him resting in his arms, frozen still from the shock was absolutely amazing. He managed to get a whiff of his intoxicating essence and has been addicted to it ever since. He would go out of his way to brush past the enigma, to see him, to talk to him. But the shy Phoenix would take off and hide from him soon after that.

Well, not anymore. He's going to corner the beautiful blue hair angel and get him to agree to dance with him at the dinner tonight. Get there before someone else does.

-------------------------------------

Finding a secluded balcony all to himself, Kai leans heavily against the railing, the dark red blush on his cheek not lightening in the slightest. "Oh my God," he whimpers to himself. "I'm such an idiot."

He was just caught standing in Miguel's room uninvited and staring at him when he just stepped out of the shower. By Miguel himself! Can he possibility do anything more humiliating?

"Hey, Kai."

"Gah!" Kai lets out a cry of surprise and whips around, his heart thumbing loudly in his chest when he recognizes the voice and the figure standing a few feet behind him. Oh, of course. It's Miguel…

Where's the nearest exit?

Flashing his usual gorgeous smile, Miguel takes a step forward, purposely blocking Kai's only escape route when he sees the enigma push away from the railing. "Did you need something, Kai?" he asks as he continues to take steady steps forward.

Cue Kai's cute stuttering. "Well, I…it's…"

As cute as that stuttering is, it pales in comparison to Kai flustering wildly as he tries to explain himself and his odd behavior. "Did you enjoy the view?" Miguel asks, hoping to get that exact reaction from him.

Kai's profile immediately becomes tense as he flails his hands in front of him, the porcelain skin on his face flaring up with a dark red blush. "It was a mistake! I knocked on the door and it opened, so I stepped inside! I called out and no one answered and I-"

Miguel merely smiles, maneuvering Kai so he can slowly back him into a corner, up against a solid wall. "You're getting flustered."

"No I'm not!" Kai protests, but makes a little noise of surprise when he feels his back hit a cold and solid object. He blinks and realizes that Miguel has successfully backed him up against the wall.

Oh, crap. There's no where for him to run now.

Miguel moves to stand in front of him, lifting up one of his arms and places the palm of his hand flat against the wall right beside Kai's head. "You're blushing."

Kai's hands fly up to cover his cheeks, hoping that the coolness of his hands will tone down the ferocity of the blush a little. However, his hands are hot and sweaty from nerves, and their no help at all. "It's hot here, ok?" he says, making up a lame excuse.

Bending forward so he is now eye level with the shorter teen, Miguel lowers himself so he's almost nose to nose with him. "Oh, is that so? Hmm…" he says as he hums in thought, lifting up his other hand to rest on the other side of Kai's head, successfully boxing him in.

"What?" Kai asks, not much liking the drawn out hum at the end.

Miguel narrows his eyes a little, then suddenly he smiles brightly and leans forward, lightly pressing his lips against Kai's, catching him completely off guard. Kai's eyes widen in shock as his heart pounds loudly in his chest and his legs give a sudden tremble.

Slowly, Miguel pulls back and flashes him a charming smile. "You and me at the dance tonight. Nobody dances with you but me, ok?"

Kai can do nothing but nod his head mutely, afraid of using his voice.

"Good," Miguel smiles as he pulls back, lifting a hand to gently brush a strand of hair of Kai's eyes. "I'll see you tonight. I'll be waiting for you."

Once again, all Kai can do it nod silently, and watch as Miguel takes a step back and give him one last lingering, ice melting gaze before leaving. When he is certain that the sexy blonde is gone, Kai lets his legs give out from under him and he slides down the wall to sit on the floor, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He goes over what had just transpired, causing his stomach to do a backflip.

Miguel just kissed him and practically ordered him to dance with him tonight.

Oh my god…

Feeling uncharacteristically giddy, Kai climbs to his feet and makes his way back to his room, floating as if in some kind of a trance. Without realizing it, Kai finds himself standing in the middle of his hotel room, Tala staring intently at him.

He's going to ask, isn't he?

"Well?" Tala says as he folds his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. "Did you ask him out?"

"Er, not exactly," Kai replies honestly, pressing his two index fingers together shyly.

Tala frowns deeply in frustration. "Kai…" he says, but before he has a chance to continue, Kai cuts him off.

"He asked me."

-------------------------------------

With a firm grip on Kai's wrist, Tala drags the struggling teen through the hallways of the hotel and into the dinning room. There is no way he's going to even give the enigma the chance to have second thoughts. He's hoping that if and when he actually gets with the Spaniard, then he can go back to his usual aloof ways.

No one can cut down the paparazzi and deranged fans better than Kai can.

As they step into the room, Miguel is the first person they see, waiting for no one but Kai. And he is looking as sexy as ever, making it seem like it comes naturally to him. And no one is doubting that it doesn't.

"Glad you could make it," Miguel says with his smooth voice that sends chills down Kai's spine and takes his other hand in his, completely ignoring the redhead next to him. "Come, you're sitting with me."

Tala smirks as he lets Miguel pulls him towards the table, watching as Kai follows without uttering a word. He then goes off to find his own teammates to sit with. All he's planning to do tonight is tell the others the gossip and interfere if any of the other bladers try to cut in on Miguel with his date with Kai.

Not only is Kai popular with the fans, but with his fellow bladers as well.

Dinner soon arrives and went off without so much as a hitch, Kai actually managing to have a conversation with Miguel and not stutter foolishly. Of course, that all goes to hell the moment Miguel brushes his hand against his.

Soon, the band hired by the BBA begins to play. Slowly, bladers begin to pair off and wander their way out onto the dance floor. For Kai, it's out of the frying pan into the fire.

Miguel gently takes Kai's hand in his and leads him out onto the floor, each step increasing Kai's heart rate. Giving a sudden tug on his hand, Miguel sends Kai falling into his arms and up against his chest. Much like he did the first time they touched all those weeks ago.

Wrapping his arms around Kai's slender frame, Miguel pulls him closer and tighter against him. He has Kai's hands against his chest, his face inches away from his. There is a dark blush adorning Kai's cheeks once again, however this time he isn't stuttering uncontrollably. He's seems shy, yet content at the same time.

Maybe he's finally gotten comfortable to his presence.

Miguel is so glad.

"I like this," Miguel whispers as he leans forward and pulls Kai into a hug. "You're cute when you babble, but I like you better when you're feeling comfortable."

"I…" Kai starts, but then trails off. He suddenly gives a small sigh and leans even further into Miguel's embrace. "I'm not used to this. I've never felt anything like this before. It's unnerving how my heart seems to skip a beat when you're near."

"Kai…"

"I'm so used to having control over my actions and my emotions," Kai continues. "I had to learn to keep a cool head under any circumstance. With two teams like the Blitzkrieg boys and Grev, it's no wonder."

A soft chuckle escapes Miguel's lips as he nuzzles his cheek in Kai's silky soft hair. "That's true."

"But I've never had to deal with anything like this before, personally," Kai says as a sigh passes his lips. "It's all new to me."

"It's new to me as well," Miguel confesses as he leans back and slips a hand under Kai's chin, tilting his head back so he can gaze tenderly down at him. "But that isn't a bad thing."

Kai blinks his ruby red eyes slowly for a moment, then a soft smile appears on his lips. "You're right. It isn't a bad thing."

Trailing his fingers along Kai's jaw, Miguel carefully tilts Kai's head back just a fraction more and slowly, he lowers his lips to descend to Kai's waiting ones. This time, Kai welcomes the tender kiss, eagerly returning the affectionate display.

Kai slips his arms from Miguel's chest to wrap around his neck, pressing their bodies closer together and deepening the kiss to a more passionate level of affection. Completely losing themselves in each other, they continue to trade fervent kisses, their lips sensually caressing the other's in such a way that it causes couple around them to blush deeply.

With one last lingering caress, Kai and Miguel reluctantly pull back from the kiss. They lovingly rest their foreheads together as they smile softly at each other. Kai tilts his head to the side for them to kiss again when the sound of someone snorting behind them pulls them back.

"Jeez," the familiar and arrogant voice says. "Why don't you two get a room already?"

Pulling away from Miguel, Kai turns around and nearly flattens Rick with an icy glare. "Well then, Rick. Why don't you take your own advice and take Michael with you? After all, you two are dating, aren't you?"

Rick splutters for a moment and Michael almost chokes on his drink, spitting out on the table in front of him. Kai smirks as the others around them chuckle at their reactions and he turns to Miguel, lifting his arms and placing them around his neck.

Miguel smiles. The cool and collected Kai is back.

And he belongs to him.

* * *

The end! I hope you liked! 

Please review.


End file.
